This invention relates to a combined bearing sealing and bearing adjusting subassembly for use with two members which rotate relative to each other upon a tapered roller bearing assembly or assemblies, such as a belt conveyor idler roll which rotates relative to a stationary shaft upon a pair of axially spaced tapered roller bearing assemblies. The invention also pertains to the combination of such a bearing sealing and bearing adjusting subassembly with two relatively rotatable members which rotate relative to each other upon a tapered roller bearing assembly or assemblies.